A Crime Of Passion
by xXxMorbidLovexXx
Summary: After stunning beauty Seras Victoria attends a self-help seminar and participates in an exercise that requires her to make a list of people from her past who've done her wronge, she's horrified when the first person on her tally turns up dead. As more peo
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Seras Victoria tried to talk herself out of making a play for her crush, a hunky, undead cop. But she soon discovered that giving in to a nagughty impulse can reap steamy rewards.

**Summary:**

_Afterstunning beauty Seras Victoria attends a self-help seminar and participates in an exercise that requires her to make a list of people from her past who've done her wronge, she's horrified when the first person on her tally turns up dead. As more people connected with Seras are killed, she finds herself the prime suspect in a murder investigation. Things only get more complicated when she meets a ruggedly handsome cop name Alucard. Alucard is so h-o-t that he's all Seras can think about, but she does her best to curb her lustful urges because Alucard's leaving soon for a new job. But when Alucard walks her back to her place after a long day of questioning, Seras's libido kicks into overdrive and she realizes she's not going to be able to hol back much longer..._

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hellsings' characters or Hellsing BUT this is my story so I can MAKE them do whatever I want them too!! P.S. This story is basically LEMON City!! Rated M for...Well you know why(-.)

**Chapter One: An Irresistible Temptation**

Alucard and Seras turned a corner in the hallway of the hotel where she'd been staying, then slowly approached her door. She couldn't believe a cop had to walk her here every night and check out the place to be sure it was safe. Ever since she went to that self-help seminar, her life had been turned upside down. She never thought she'd be at the center of a grisly murder case. With all the surveillance and security guards around her, Seras was pretty damn close to going out of her mind. The good news was after some intense investigating, the Hellsing police were beginning to believe her claim that she wasn't behind the string of gruesome homicides. The bad news was that the alleged killer stole Seras's cell phone tree weeks ago, and becuase she spotted his face before he took off, she could possibly be his next victim. Despite her constant attempts to push her fears aside, Seras couldn't help but worry about her saftey.

Alucard brushed his hand against the small of Seras's back, and she glanced up at him. His long, thick hair dropped down own his face, and his dress shirt fit tightly against his broad, and muscular shoulders under his long blood red jacket, that stopped above his ankles.

The usual evening ritual was for Alucard to open the door, go into the room, and check for anything suspicious.

But tonight, Seras didn't think she could control herself being so close to him. She was trying so hard to appear calm and cool. She didn't want Alucard to know how nrevous she was, and she was almost certain she was doing a fair job of concealing it. She'd never felt like this before, all twisted up in knots inside. Everthing about himdisrupted her concentartion--the way he smiled his imfamous grin, his low sexy voice, and his buff frame. She sensed that the attraction was mutual, even though she knew that getting involved with him would make her life more complicated that it already was.

For starters, he was assigned to her case: he could get into a lot of trouble with his master if they messed around while he was working. And then there was the fact that as soon as he finished this assignment, he planned to make a move and go to work for the FBI in another town. So she knew it didn't make sense to waste time on a guy who wasn't going to be around too much longer.

Her mind made up, Seras thanked him for walking her home and started to say good night in the hall. But Alucard shot her a flirty look, took the keys out of her hand, amd unlocked the door. He went first, as was the routine--only this time, instead of staying in the hallway, Seras followed him in and shut he door. She waited until he thoroughly checked the bedroom, the closet, and the bathroom.

Just being this close to him was making her breathless. As she stood there, Seras thought about his spending the night, and her mind wandered to a very naughty place. She immediately shook her head and desperately tired to push the dirty thought away.

ME!!- So how is it!? Hopfuly it's good... this is only the first chapter so,... tell me if you like it and if you wan something inparticular to happen in this story and if I like it I might put it in!! OK COMMENT ME!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The First Kiss**

"All clear." He walked over to Seras, reached around her to slip the dead bolt in place, and then placed both hands on either side of her face. He leaned closer. "Guess what? I'm not on duty now."

In spite of herself, Seras began to flirt. "Really?" she said. " I should take advantage of the situation."

Alucard waited. That skinny little nothing of a uniform Seras was wearing was amazingly perfect on her. If she hadn't been so gorgeous, he might have been able to give her a quick good-bye peck. Not only was she physically flawless, but she was sweet and smart and had the power to turn him into Jell-O with just one smoldering glance. He knew he shouldn't make a pass at her, but he couldn't stop himself--he had to have her.

Seras felt his breath against her ear as his mouth touched her skin. Before she could hold back, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him long and hard. The sensation was hot and wet: she felt like she was melting against him. She couldn't believe she was dioing it, but Alucard incited her most primal urges. One kiss, she promised herself, before she'd let reason prevail. Then she'd let go of him and send him home.

Alucard held her tight as his mouth pressed against hers. When he pulled away, Seras took a deep breath. Before it went any further, she needed to talk to about where this was going. She wanted to find out what his intentions were.

"Tell me, Master, what happens after tonight?"

Shaking his head, Alucard gritted his teeth. He hated what he had to say to Seras. He was dying to take things further, but he knew the truth might ruin the moment. Still, he had to bo honest. "I'm leaving town, remember? After this case is done, I'll pack up and get out of here. As much as I like you, I don't like the idea of leaving a messy situation behind."

Seras's cheeks became flushed with anger. She was shocked at what he just told her. If that's how he felt abou her, then she should tell him to leave. "Well, if you think this might get messy, you can let yourself out."

Alucard's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He felt a tighness gathering in his chest, and his mouth was suddenly dry. Every possible fantasy about her bambarded him. He tried to protest because the words had come out wronge. He hadn't meant to sound so cold--it was just that he didn't want eirther to get hurt. But Seras stepped around him, flipped off her high heels, and continued on to the bedroom.

Alucard had left he bedroom's French doors open when he checked the place.

Seras went through the entranceway to her room and loudly slammed the doors shut behind her.

ME!! - Sorry for making them fight but I wanted it to be realistic!! And lets face it, you wouldn't sleep with a guy you like if you knew he was going to be moving a few days after, Would you? OK then!! COMMENT!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Moment Of Truth**

Alucard groaned in complete frustration. From the moment he met Seras, he was drawn to her. Everything about Seras was enticing--her full lips, blonde, wild hair... and that body. What had happened to his self-restaint? His discipline? Seras could turn him on faster than he could snap his fingers. Man oh man, she was getting to him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Maybe if he tired one more time, he though, she'd give him another chance. Even though he ran the risk of rejection, it was worth a shot.

He made sure the front door was locked and then walked quietly to her room. He hoped she still wanted him.

When he opened the door and stepped inside. Seras was standing next to the bedside table. The light from the lamp spilled on her shoulders, and her skin shone. Alucard thought she was absolutly breathtaking. Seras took a step towards him and gazed into his eyes. Now was the time she had to make her final decision. Despite her reluctance to have a fling with Alucard, she had to admit that it was nearly impossible to resist a man like him, he was so damn hot. Just this one time, she promised herself. But even as she silently made that vow, she had a hunch it would be hard to stick to it.

"Remember" she said as she seductivly placed her arms around his neck,"that I was the one who started this."

Alucard tilted Seras's head back with a scorching kiss tha didn't leave any doubt how much he wanted her. They were frantic to get their clothes off. eras pulled Alucard'd jacket off, then pulled his tight dress shirt oer his head, not wanting to bother with the buttons. His chest was all defined muscle, and pale skin. He was, beyond any shadow of doubt, beautiful.

He longingly pulled her back into his arms, and she felt his cold skin against hers. It was enough. She wapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers though his long, black hari. He reached for the zipperof her dress and pulled it down to the base of her spine. He noticed right away she wasn't wearing a bra. Then saw how flawless her figure was. He trailed his fingers along her spine untile he reached a wisp of feminine black lace. He paused and leaned closer to her face.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He had never felt this kind of intense despration before. All he wanted to do was hold on to her tight and refuse to let go.

Seras instantly froze when his strong hands slid inside her dress and he gently caressed her pale skin. His hands circled her shoulders, and when at last he touched her round, heaving breasts, she made a tiny gasp in the back of her throat. Trembling with desire, they fell together onto the bed.

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time" Alucard confessed.

"Me too" she told him. Seras looked disheveled and thorughly aroused.Her hair was spread on the pillow, framing her delicat face, her eyes were wide with lust, and her lips felt almost swollen from his kisses.

He slid his fingertips against the valley between her breast. He rmoved her blacik, laced panties, relishing every inch of silky skin he stroked. He moved down her body, pausing to flick his warm tongue agianst her nipples as he ran his smooth hands along her breasts.

Breathing hevily, Seras shiverd as her entire boby tingled with anticipation. He tickled her navel with his tongue then wen lower until he was touching the very center of her.

He began to rub his tongue against her, which drove her crazy with desire.The first tremors of ecstas were so inense the she wasn't prepared for it.


End file.
